The European Daredevil?
by TAMBorange
Summary: Kick Buttowski had moved away from Mellowbrook since five years ago, and sixteen years old Kendall Perkins missed him terribly. Now she meets a mysterious transfer student from Europe, who immediately capture her heart. And what's with the news about a new daredevil in town? Find out! Rated T for Teen swearing. R&R plz! Chapter 2 edit.
1. Chapter 1

**Wazzap! It's ThisAintMakeBelieve here after a few weeks without any updates! I'm planning to stop writing Things you do to make Roronoa Zoro kill you, to focus on other one shots and chapters. This is my first Kick Buttowski fanfic here. Hope you'll appreciate it.**

**Pairing: Kindall**

**Rating: T for cursing.**

**Warning: Umm... This story is not real, perhaps?**

**o.O.0.O.o**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

"It's been five years since then..."

Perching on a balcony was a sixteen year old girl. She had long blond hair that cascaded down her back. A green head band held closely on her head, shifting ever so slightly whenever she held up her head to look at the nightly stars. The girl was wearing a white delicate night gown that reached over her knees, making her glow under the moon beam. And her eyes, oh her eyes. They were like two emeralds, shining at night. She had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was actually a thousand miles up in the clouds.

She sighed heavily as she leaned her elbow onto the balcony, her gaze drifting down to a neighborhood infront of her house. She scanned around and stopped at a normal-looking house with purple roof and a nice garden. She sighed again.

"It's been five years since I last saw Clarence Buttowski..."

The girl was Kendall Perkins, Mellowbrook High's top student and class president. She was graceful, poise, polite, elegant, smart and hard-working.

And Clarence Buttowski was _Kick_ Buttowski, the suburban daredevil. Who was stupid and idiotic and stubborn and hard-headed and ignorant and her nemesis and her enemy and her rival and her friend...

_Her only friend._

Kendall and Kick were not technically in terms of "friends". In school, they always tried to bite each other's head off. Outside, they sent snarky remarks and constant vocal fights at each other, never seeming to stop. But sometimes they talk to each other and maybe hanag out a bit when they thought no one will notice, and their friendship developed into something much more.

Kendall started to have a crush on Kick, after he kissed her on the lips in the cinema. Even though she denied ever doing that, but somewhere deep inside her told her that she actually found the kiss _nice._

And then they kissed again, this time both didn't even pretend to be disgusted. Her hand was in his for almost the whole day, that day, minus the fact that they were practically stuck together by cave sap. And then, and then, she remembered, they _blushed..._

But she didn't remember much after that. It was five years ago from now.

Except for one event that scarred itself into her mind.

**_Epic_ Flashback~**

Ronaldo broke up with her on that day, well, actually she broke up with him. He told her that between her and science, he cared more about the second one. She slapped him and ran away, ignoring his failed attempt to call out for her. She ran and ran, until her feet gave away from the pressure of tears.

And then... Kick appeared.

He comforted her and asked her if she was alright. He was so soothing that it was hard to believe he was the notorious resident daredevil she knew.

He held her in his small arms as she cried her heart out. And after that he cheered her just by some witty jokes and an ice cream, as if she was living like a care-free child, not a stuck-up class president-the image she'd put up infront of people's eyes.

She had a great time that day, so great that she almost forgot who Ronaldo was until she met him in class the day after.

But something was off. She saw Gunther walked into class, alone. A seat was empty. She didn't smell rubber gloves or the musky scent of wood and metal. She didn't see the steely gaze or the glowing of a perfectly polished crash helmet.

Kick Buttowski didn't come to class. Well, she snorted it off, thinking that it was one of those days when he skip school to do a stunt.

_But seeing Gunther alone is not just right, _a voice nagged behind her head, _He is always seen standing next to Kick._

And he didn't arrive the day after, and the day after, and the day after...

She asked Gunther what happened, but one look in his saddened eyes shut her up. The chubby blond boy sighed and look up to her, eyes brimming with drops of salt.

"Kick moved away, Kendall. His family is going to the Europe."

Her eyes widened.

"He had a fight with his mother. She took away his helmet, his skateboard, and his.. career of a daredevil."

She couldn't breath.

"I... We may never see him again. Just keep hoping for a call, ya know, from him. Hope his mother change her mind."

She stared blankly into space, ignoring the salty drops running down her reddened cheek...

_**End of Epic**** Flashback~**_

Kendall sighed again._ There's no hope after all._

She leaned away from the balcony and take one last glance at the empty purple-roofed house, before walking back to her room.

She lied onto her bed an switch off her lamp. A truck ran into town. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. The truck parked infront of a purple-roofed house. She ignored the noise coming from outside, since it was not late for people to drive.

As her mind started to drift into the comfortable darkness of sleep, out the truck hopped a young man, on his head a perfectly polished crash helmet.

He grinned.

**o.O.0.O.o**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'll do better next time!**

**Hope to be reviewed, guys! R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my Kick Buttowski fanfic! Woot! :DDDD**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Warning: I don't know Spanish so I used Google Translation. I'm sorry if it's not right!**

**o.O.0.O.o**

**Chapter 1: The New Transfer.**

Kendall hummed as she stood infront of the bathroom mirror, brushing her golden hair. She gently placed the comb down onto the sink and fixed her lime green head band before walking out of the bathroom. Today is another normal school day.

She climbed down the staircase to meet the sight of her mother fixing breakfast and her father reading a newspaper on his favorite couch.

_Another typical family morning. _She thought as she sat herself on her chair, giving her parents "Good morning"s and start eating her omelet.

"So, Kendall dear, I heard that somebody had moved to the old Buttowskis' household yesterday night." Her mother smiled as she laid down a hot plate of pancakes. Kendall's head immediately perked up at the sound of "Buttowski", making her mother chuckled a bit. The older woman knew her so well, it would be a surprise if she wasn't her mother.

"Really, honey?" Mr. Perkins asked behind his newspaper.

"Yes, dear. It seems like the person is about your age, Kendall. I wonder if he would go to your school." Mrs. Perkins winked at her daughter as she poured maple syrup on to the steaming dish.

"Mom~!" Kendall said (whined), exaggerated. "You are not going to hook me up with another guy again!"

"Oh, dear, I'm just kidding. I know that you need to focus on your school and all that, but you need to go out and socialize with people, you know, getting to know the world more." Her mother said. "You can't just hide behind a book all day like your father over there. No offense, honey."

Her father looked up from his paper then looked down again, making a sound similar to a snort.

Kendall glared at her mother before chomping down her egg. She knew her mother is only doing the best for her, but hooking her up with some guys doesn't mean that it's gonna mend her heartbreak from her break up with Ronaldo or something. After that, she didn't trust guys anymore.

_Except for Kick Buttowski._ A little voice smirked inside her head. Her eyes widened at the thought. She shook her head and went back to finishing her breakfast. _What am I thinking about? It's been five years and even Gunther didn't get a single call from him. It's not like he's gonna go back or something._

_But maybe he remembers. Maybe he will come back. Gunther is his best friend, so he'd at least come back for a visit. And I will see him... _She thought, her face going red and her now cold meal forgotten.

"Kendall, dear, are you done yet? School's starting in less than half an hour and I'm pretty sure that you'd love to be early in class, being a class president and all." Her father spoke up from his paper, fortunately breaking her train of thoughts.

"Yes, dad, I'm finish." She quickly stood up from her seat and grabbed her forest green backpack, almost knocking over her cup of orange juice.

"But you haven't finished your omelet, dear."

"I'm not really hungry. And school's more important."

Her parents exchanged looks before her father folded his newspaper and stood up, picking up his case and his car keys as he headed towards the door. "Okay, whatever you say, dear."

She briskly followed her father to his car. "Dad, when will I get my own car?"

"When you are old enough, dear." He opened the front seat door and climbed in, with Kendall mirroring his action on the next seat.

"Yes, dad." She buckled up.

_Another typical family morning._

**~Time Skip~**

Kendall adjusted her backpack on her shoulder as she walked down the crowded hall of Mellowbrook High. It was still about more than fifteen minutes until class but she knew that Professor Flynn would be disappointed if she didn't come to class for the daily student check-up.

"Good morning, Professor." She greeted the jolly old man who was sitting on his teacher's chair.

"Ah, good morning to you, too, Miss Perkins." The old professor answered, wise grey eyes twinkling with youth. Sometimes she wondered that her homeroom teacher might be Santa Clause in disguise. He's too jolly and friendly for an experienced teacher, and he always give good advice to troubled student. Moreover, his laugh didn't help her suspicion at all, since it was always "Ho, ho, ho."

"Okay, class, take your seat, please." Professor Flynn called out softly, but effectively made everybody in the class listened and followed his words. Kendall knew that even though her fellow students aren't always the most polite, but they all respect the old teacher dearly.

She quickly sit down on her chair and scanned the room for late or missing students.

Her eyes landed on a muscular young man sitting a few seats behind her. His floppy hair was the color of the sun, and a red cap was placed carefully on his messy locks. A layer of freckles dusted his pale nose. That was Gunther Magnuson. Amazingly after a few years, he had grown immensely from his chubby nature. No more baby fat and overweighted body, he was now a _man. _He became tall and muscular, and he was usually seen lifting weights in his free time.

_But there's no sign of contacts between him and Kick. _She sighed at the thought, before shifting her gaze to another very familiar person.

_Wackie Jackie._ She snorted in distaste. The proclaimed 'Number One Fan of Kick Buttowski' turned out to be a rather pretty young lady in her teenage years, with her braces removed and new contact lenses for her bad eye sight. After two whole years of hopeless searching for her 'love' (Even though that girl can track down Kick's scent like a real life blood hound), Gunther had somehow reached to her heart, and they were currently celebrating their third anniversary. Kendall smiled slightly as Gunther sneaked his hand into Jackie's. The couple was rather odd, but adorable nonetheless.

"... And I would like to give you a surprise." Professor Flynn's voice broke her from her thought as she focus her attention to the teacher. "This year our class will be having the attendance of a foreign student. Delightfully, he is from Europe!"

_Europe? That's where Kick moved to!_ She thought.

"Please be nice to him. I'm sure that he would love to make new friends in this new environment."

_Maybe, Kick has finally come back!_

"I would like you to meet Mr. Patear Trasedio."

... _He's Spanish?_

The whole class was silent as a tan hand open the door and a person walked in the room

Needless to say, he was _gorgeous. _

The person was a tall boy around her age. He could easily be a head taller than her, and she was 5"5 already! He was tan and he looked like he works out quite a bit. His hair was a messy chestnut brown, and his eyes were the shade of the sky, blue and endless. A light pink dusting on his cheeks indicated that he was somewhat nervous, or maybe he was the shy type. He was wearing a red jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. His legs were cladded with a pair of worn-out jeans and beneath it was a pair of dirty Nikes. On his back was a big backpack that made him look like one of those backpackers she saw on a holiday trip. Overall, he struck her as a person who doesn't and may never care about how people think about him, but he was self-conscious enough to know what he was doing.

She didn't even know that she was staring until she accidentally made eye-contact with him. Something flashed behind his blue orbs and she suddenly had a nagging feeling in her chest. It was like a Deja Vu, like she had seen him before, but when?

She looked closely and realized that his eyes were the same shade as Kick's. But there was a difference. Kick's eyes were always focused and usually set in the "steely gaze" mode. This new transfer's were more cheerful and bright. But he still seemed so familiar!

_Stop messing with my head! _She mentally screamed.

It seemed like the new guy got her message, because he broke away from her stare and flashed a 100% Hollywood smile, making a few girls swooned and sighed. Unfortunately, she was not one of them.

"Now, Mr. Trasedio, would you like to introduce yourself to your new classmates?" The old teacher inquired softly to the smiling young man, who nodded.

"Ah! _Si, si, _I'm a bit nervous, _Profesor__ Flynn!_" The student grinned sheepishly. He had a soft Spanish accent that went well with his deep voice. _What a minute..._

_His voice is almost the same as Kick! But it sounds a bit deeper and has a Spanish accent!_ Kendall gaped in her mind, slightly blushing at the lovely accent.

"Uhm... I don't know what to say, _creo que. _But I do love to see people doing _trucos, _'stunts' as you _Americano _say." Kendall flinched at the word.

"I used to do stunts myself, when I was a little _nino. _But that's a long time ago." Patear smiled sheepishly, and somewhat... _sadly?_  
Kendall questioned herself. "And I've lived in the USA for a while, too, until I move back to my _patria._"_  
_

Kendall's brain at first didn't really catch his words, but after ten seconds of processing, she found herself quite in a struggle.

_He said that he loves stunts! _She gasped mentally. _And he used to live in America! This is so confusing! He looks like Kick, but he's surely Spanish! And his personality is a total 180 degree opposite! And Kick could never be that tall! Urgh, sometimes I hate being so perceptive._

Right now you could see that Kendall Perkins was trying her best to force herself not to scratch the hell out her head out of annoyance. And Kendall was pretty sure that without looking at Gunther, she knew that he was in the same predicament.

She sneaked a peak at said boy, to see that she had guessed right. Gunther's face was paler than before, and he was sweating. His eyes were as wide as plates and were glued to the Spanish transfer. And more hilarious fact that his whole face was scrunched up as if he'd just smelled something foul. Next to him Jackie sat, worried by his strange action. Sometimes she would pat him gently on his hand.

"Well then, Mr. Trasedio, I'm going to place you in your new assigned seat." Professor Flynn smiled gently at the young man. "Let's see..." He started scanning the room for an empty seat.

_Oh please, let it not be me, let it not be me, let it not be me... _Kendall pleaded in her mind, since even though there were a few empty seats around the classroom, one of them was placed next to her.

"Because of being a foreigner, I think I should pair you up with my class' smartest student." _Oh, no. Oh no! Even though I like Santa Clause, this is just unfair!_

"Miss Perkins!" _Oh God no. _"Please raise your hand, Miss Perkins so Mister Trasedio can see you."

She grudgingly raised her hand up, and the new student quickly made his way to her seat, obviously didn't like too much attention on himself.

As he made himself comfortable in his seat with his gigantic backpack, she couldn't help but notice the way his muscles flexed under the tight shirt he was wearing. And despite looking cute and innocent up there, he actually looked pretty rugged and manly up close. His jaw line and cheek bone were perfectly defined, and the way his nose perked up made him look kinda cute in a sense.

She didn't realize she was blushing again until the professor asked her worriedly. "Miss Perkins, you look kind off red. Are you okay? Do you need any medication?"

"Ah, no! I'm fine, Professor. It's just a little hot in here." She answered hurriedly. Actually, it was pretty true, since one of the class' air conditioners was broken.

"I see. We do really need to get the AC fixed soon, in case the other one may break, too." The professor nodded before heading back to his desk to sort out the grades.

She let out an invisible breath and sit more straight in her chair. Next to her sat the now grinning Spanish boy, who had been watching her every single action from his first step into his new class.

"Umm, do you need something?" Kendall inquired politely when she noticed his gaze.

"Nothing really, _cosa bonita~_" He grinned. "It's just that you are very _bastante, _that's all."

"Cosa bonita? Bastante? What do those mean?" Kendall asked, curious.

"It means your cute." Came his blunt reply.

Her face turned abnormally red as she stammered helplessly in her seat, before shifting her gaze to the teacher in attempt to hide her blush. She shouldn't be teased by a new kid! She was the class president, dammit!

Patear grinned at her face, before focusing his attention to the board. His grin slowly morphed into a devilish smirk, and his bright blue eyes turned steely. He lowered his head and whispered in an American accent.

"Let's see who would last longer behind the mask, Kendall the Fun Police..."

**o.O.0.O.o**

**Who is it? Who is that Patear Trasedio? Oooohh! So mysterious, eh?**

**Here are some translation (Don't blame me if it's wrong. I just pick up from Google Translation)**

**Si: Yes.**

**Creo que: I think.**

**Trucos: Stunts.**

**Nino: Child.**

**Patria: Motherland.**

**Cosa bonita: Pretty lady.**

**Bastante: Cute.**

**Read and Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry guys. Today is not a new chapter. It's an author's note. **

**First, I apologize for taking too long to upload a chap in this story. I have lots to do, since I still have to go to school and earn grades and stuffs to go abroad, so I don't have time to think about continuing on the chapters.**

**Secondly, I've decided to quit writing this story. I'm going to rewrite it instead, since in my opinion, the story kinda sucks, and I did let you hang on that cliffy for a while, didn't I? So cliff no more here, I'm gonna do it better.**

**But I also want to let somebody adopt this fic. Anybody?**

**Please comment and tell me what I should do to this fic. I couldn't just abandon it, nor delete it for good.**

**Thank you for giving up some of your time to read this. And sorry for troubling you these past weeks.**

**TAMB, out. **


End file.
